Love Can Be a Terrible Thing
by Patented Disaster
Summary: Set in New Moon. Oneshot: Jake and Leah share a moment as friends, and Leah lets her gaurd down. AU, NOT JACOB X LEAH


Love is a terrible thing. You're flying high one second, and then your face is scraping the asphalt and she's gone.

Just like that.

One mistake. Or rather, in her life, a miracle.  
I hadn't ever done her wrong. I had never physically hurt her, I had tried to help her. I wanted to make her happy...Protect her.

But the bloodsucking leech just dropped abandon her in a forest, and she tries to save his life.

"Hell with his life! Let him die! And all the rest of the leeches who decide to just disappear without her!"

My hands trembled violently, and for once, Leah was quiet. She was sitting in Emily's kitchen table, eating a muffin.  
I was furious. Bella, the love of my life, decides to disappear because of her leech love.

Was I really that unwanted, that she would leave without even considering her options?

She could have it all. A home, a protector, someone to save her from herself. Someone to wipe away the fat tears that streamed down her cheeks at the very thought of _him_.

One whose heart beats. I shuddered violently agan, and stormed outside.  
The mist that instantly covered me was making me even angrier. Couldn't the weather let up one day- and not make me feel like the weather was following my mood?

I couldn't control myself anymore. I felt a fire course through my veins.  
My back arched, and my ears were filled with the sound of shredding material. Russet fur was all over me now- ears sharper, senses stronger.  
I was a wolf now.  
I let my instinct take over, speeding down the road and into the thick green wood that bordered it.

I loved Bella. But she chose him. She would never choose me. My paws hit the ground.

_Knock knock_ came a female voice trough my head. I suddenly saw the forest in front of me, and in front of Leah.  
Why couldn't she just leave?

_Because I think you need help. Could you just shut up about yourself once in awhile? Stop wallowing in you sappy little love triangle for a second?_ I growled, but was quiet.

_If you loved her so much...why are you mad?_ Leah was actually being...concered.

_Yes, you idiot. Now answer the question._

I dunno...because. Because I thought it would be me she picked. It would be so easy to be with her. She wouldn't have to give up anything for me. I got a brief flash of Bella, all the color drained from her body, with translucent colored eyelids and deadweight limbs. I was thinking of the leech looking over her, his eyes crazy in bloodlust, not even caring about the corpse to whom he dedicated his love too.

_...Ew. Is that really what a leech looks like?_ She was trying hard not to let anything else pass to me.

_A hungry bloodcrazed leech and his dead lover._ I replied darkly. My ears swieled and I heard Leah near me. I sped up.

_Give it up, Jake. We aren't racing. Just like to see you, that's all._ Her words were so sincere it made my throat choke up.

I stopped, my paws digging into the damp, muddy earth. A streak of grey sped by me, then paused and trotted back to me.  
I sat down on my haunches and stared at Leah, searching her brown eyes. She looked like she gave me pity. Like she truly knew how I felt.  
She pushed her muzzle downward. _It's because I do, Jake. I do know how you feel._

For once, Leah le her gaurd down. And for once, I enjoyed her presence.

_Thanks, Jake._ She murmured in my head. I grunted.

Images began to flash in my head, whether she wanted me to see them or not. I saw Sam, how happy he was with her. I felt a rush of emotion when I saw their scenes replayed in my head. The rain, softly falling on them. I felt a wave of sadness hen I saw Sam struggle to tell her about werewolves.

I felt Leah cringe as she watched with me.  
And then I felt something I had never seen from Leah.  
Emptyness. She had no emotion to fill in. Living her life as a robot, faking a smile, forcing a laugh. But there was nothing sincere in her emotions.

And then I felt her freedom as we sat and watched our lives before us. Running through the trees and protecting our tribe.  
_It was what we were born to do._ She said softly. I looked up at her. She lifted her head from her paws.  
_Yeah. We don't need anyone. We have the pack. _ But the moment I said the words I knew it was a lie.

I needed someone. I needed _her. _Despite my situation, I knew I needed Bella. I needed to hear her heart beat, and I needed to see the color run through her cheeks whenever I teased her. I needed Bella.

I needed her to love me.

_  
Love is a terrible thing_ I heard Leah say. I nodded, my big russet muzzle touching Leah's.

We were quiet, and the rain began to fall harder on the canopy above us.


End file.
